


Off to See Santa

by whentimestops



Series: Fluffy Larry Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning," Harry whispers into his neck. Louis can tell he's grinning, can feel it, and he smiles too. Never would he have pictured himself married happily to the love of his life with a beautiful daughter and another on the way. Louis rests his hands on Harry's baby bump, and at seven months, it's definitely not small. Every time the baby gives a kick, Louis thinks his heart skips ten beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to See Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love pregnant Harry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (any mistakes are mine)

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up! You promised you'd take me to see Santa today!" Chelsea, their nine year-old daughter, says enthusiastically.

Louis wants to groan and roll away, but he and Harry had promised her a trip to see Santa at the mall. They both didn't have the heart to tell her that Santa isn't actually real, so every year they take her to see "Santa" at the mall and continue to write "From: Santa" onto some of her presents.

"Alright, love, I'm up! Where's Papa?" Louis mumbles out, voice thick with sleep. He slowly blinks his eyes open and gives a warm smile to his daughter, who giggles and informs him that Harry is in the kitchen.

"Papa's making pancakes, too!" She adds on. And at the promise of his husbands lovely cooking, Louis climbs out of bed, picking up a giggling Chelsea, and makes his way down the stairs.

He plops Chelsea in one of the chairs at the table and gives Harry a kiss on the lips, smiling when he hears Chelsea make gagging noises.

"Morning," Harry whispers into his neck. Louis can tell he's grinning, can feel it, and he smiles too. Never would he have pictured himself married happily to the love of his life with a beautiful daughter and another on the way. Louis rests his hands on Harry's baby bump, and at seven months, it's definitely not small. Every time the baby gives a kick, Louis thinks his heart skips ten beats.

"Smells good, always love your cooking." And that's the truth. For their first date, Harry had cooked filet mignon and mash potatoes, and for dessert he had made chocolate mousse. It's safe to say Louis was in absolute heaven.

After eating breakfast, they send Chelsea off to get dressed (Harry, of course, reminding her to dress warmly.) while they clean up the dishes. In between the washing and drying, they exchange kisses and breathless laughs

"C'mon, darling, let's go get ready." Louis grabs Harry's hand and leads him up to their bedroom.

Once they're all dressed they climb into their Range Rover, and after making sure everyone is buckled in, they set off to the mall.

The line isn't too long, but it isn't short either. And by the time they reach "Santa", Chelsea is starving and Louis is whining about his feet hurting. Harry's never been so in love, and he treasures every moment with the loves of his life, his family.

To pass the time, they maneuver Chelsea so she's in the middle of her parents. Harry grabs her left hand and Louis grabs her right, they lift her up and begin swinging her gently. They do this a couple times more before she decides she wants to get on Daddy's shoulders. (Louis has never been one to deny her anything, and that's definitely not changing anytime soon.)

At first, Chelsea is reluctant to sit on the fake Santa's lap, so Louis being the good father that he is, volunteers to sit on his lap first, just to prove it's safe. He ends up falling off, but it's worth it for the laughs he receives from his daughter and husband, both having bright smiles across their face.

They eventually get her on the guys lap, and she hands him the letter she wrote last night. The letter includes everything she wants for Christmas and a few wishes to tell the reindeer she says hi and thank you for traveling all around the world to deliver presents and asking if Santa can make sure the baby her Papa is carrying is healthy. It's the most adorable thing they have ever seen.

Two weeks later when they wake up to Chelsea's chants of, "Santa came! Santa came!" It's agreeable that she doesn't need to know of Santa's nonexistence for a few more years.

Two months later, Harry gives birth to a beautiful baby boy, Nathan William Tomlinson, or Nate, who has Louis' eyes and Harry's dimples. A few days later, Harry, Louis, Chelsea, and Nate go home ready to start their life with a new addition to the family.


End file.
